You are my only friends
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: Read and Review He grew this creepy habit over the years.


**I like the song "Echo" by Jason walker, The title and the story were inspired by it.**

**Kinda theme song of Klaus. (Shattered by trading yesterday and Nothing and everything by red as well)**

**_Any way, read and review even if you don't like it._**

* * *

_**You are my only friends**_

"_Hello, Nik" he whispered to his counterpart._

"_Hello Elijah, Kol, Finn" h__e told the rest of the horses._

"_Angry, lovelies" he said whilst patting each on the head and giving out sugar lumps._

"_Sorry, I know it has been a while but never again, promise" he knew he was lying for he had to flee soon, he lies to them just as he lies to his brothers._

_He hopes they'd forgive him, just as his horses always do._

_Indeed, the horses eyed each other as if contemplating whether to respond or not, Kol neighed a little followed by the rest of them._

"_brought you company, see"_

_He pulled in another two._

"_These are Bekah and Stefan"  
The two new horses were a bit apprehensive to advance, the others seemed quite defensive as they seemed to consider allowing them to their close knit company._

"_come on in" he lulled them gently in; they seemed to obey and take small steps inside the stable._

"_Good boys" he said whilst feeding them more sugar._

* * *

_This week, he daggered Rebekah,_

_This week, he lost a friend, a surrogate brother, so what does he do?_

_He brings new horses as he brought before._

_Over the course of the years he grew this creepy habit: buying a horse for every person he loved and lost, he buys imaginary friends to whom he can talk, to whom he can take out the tremendous charge of emotions and imagine just imagine that the horse loves him, understands him, even reply to him with a neigh, a jerk, even by looking away._

_He can draw whoever he wishes to, he can draw all he wants but horses were the closest he had to living and feeling._

* * *

_Since his human days, he always had a thing for horses, a kind of understanding and love (he didn't have such a privilege with his back fellow humans), he'd take care of them and they'd grow amicable and comfortable in his presence._

_Horses were obstinate yet gentle and caring._

_Horses were wild and beautiful, so gloriously, captivatingly beautiful._

_Horses were the opposite of people._

_They were loyal._

_Back when he was first turned, when everyone in the village turned their back on them, when he discovered he was a hybrid and everybody was terrified of him, when everyone rejected him, he ran to his horse, his horse sensed something wrong, it sniffled him and kind of backed away from him till it saw him cry, once the horse saw his master cry , it approached him again, and circled him as if apologising, as if trying to cheer him up._

_From that time on, horses became his favourite companions._

_Despite that they grow, despite that nature betrays him yet again and they die._

_They were the closest thing to normal he has now._

* * *

_This wasn't his first set of horses no doubt, he had numerous over the course of the centuries (for they die or sometimes he'd just set them free, as though undaggering his siblings) yet this was one of his favourite sets._

_All of them had a back-story, All of them resembeled his brothers somehow._

_Elijah, the chocolate brown stallion with the stern look in its eyes, was owned by a man who dared once to beat him in front of a crowd, the horse mustered itself however back at the stable, all hell broke loose._

_The horse jerked the man off him, and never ever allowed him a ride again, despite the beating and the starvation._

_The grey one, Finn, was owned by a girl who loved him so dearly but had to sell it during the hard times, the horse didn't like Niklaus, he kind of blamed him for his parting from his former loving mistress, always it'd give him the death glare (just like real Finn) he tried to reach an understanding with the horse and well...they are progressing._

_As for Kol, he was a young underestimated colt; his former owner didn't see potential in him so sold him out quite cheaply._

_The poor foal seemed to feel it; it was shy and weary at first, Now it is the funniest, most mischievous horse in the stable. It kicks at Finn and Elijah and it does a lot of naughty stuff._

_It likes the attention and Niklaus doesn't deny him that._

_Bekah, the white feisty filly and Stefan the new colt, he bought them together, earlier when he sensed a storm coming, In a very long time he hadn't felt that much happy, that much alive so naturally he had to assume a catastrophe was brewing his way and indeed it was as anticipated._

* * *

_Niklaus had another one._

_A black stallion he called, Niklaus, as well._

_Reminiscent of his old self that he seemed to lose, that he barely recognises any more._

_He came across him as he was about to be shot by his swine of an owner._

_The poor horse's front leg was broken due to his master's stupid lead and poor foresight._

_The horse was gashed from the whipping, was whimpering from pain._

_He compelled the man to give him the horse._

_He compelled him to shoot himself._

_He tended to the horse ever since till it almost healed, unlike him, so unlike him for he would never heal._

_It didn't allow any human to touch it; it didn't allow anyone near, except Niklaus._

_The stallion was now better physically and mentally._

* * *

_He listens to Nik neighing a little, whispers apologies, assurances and sweet nothings in Bekah's ears then gets to his leave_

"_See you, soon sweethearts, take care of each other, and Tend to your new companions, don't bully them" he stressed the last sentence while staring knowingly at Kol._

_The horses eye him suspiciously as if they know his promise earlier was a broken one, as if they know it will be a long stretch of time before they see him again_

_All he could do was to whisper _"_I will come back for you sooner or later; you are my only friends, my best friends"_

* * *

_He keeps running and running all over the states._

* * *

_He is reading a newspaper, a small piece of news catch his eyes, he tosses the paper over and runs, runs to the nearest deserted place, runs to the nearest sanctuary, he weeps his eyes out, he screams at the top of his lungs._

"_Fire at a stable in Chicago, no horse could be saved"_

_He knows well who had done it, the name resonates in his mind, clouded by images of his deceased friends_

"_Mikael" _


End file.
